1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to slide fasteners of the type having two sliders which act independently of one another for opening and closing a common slide fastener and which can be locked together against movement away from each other in their fully closed position on the slide fastener.
2. Prior Art:
Double slider slide fasteners are well known, wherein two sliders act independently of one another, and can be drawn together to effect the full closure of the slide fastener. For example, slide fasteners of this type have been employed frequently as a closure member for suitcases, garment bags or other similar luggage items.
In such use, it is frequently desirable to be able to lock the slide fasteners, and for this purpose, each of the sliders has an upstanding projection with a hole extending transversely therethrough. Two of such sliders may be locked together by a padlock having a shackle extending through the holes in the projections. The padlockable slide fasteners are defective from an aesthetic view, and are tedious in locking and unlocking operation.
Another known double slider locking slide fastener comprises one slider including a socket portion and the other slider having a plug portion fittable in the socket portion. The one slider includes a locking mechanism built in the slider body and having a locking member lockingly engageable with the socket portion of the other slider. The locking mechanism is complex in structure, making the slider body bulky and giving it a relatively high profile.